Unholy Knight
by Haruhiryu
Summary: There is a legend in Naga's Holy Church; the legend of the Sapphire Knight. Vampires fear him, Hunters admire him, no one sees him. However, over the centuries, there have been rare recorded sightings of his blue plated armor and silver lance. He is there, then gone in a flash. Is he human? What makes you think that? How can a human survive over a millennia?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here's today's post for 7/3. I'm not sure the length of this story, but once July ends, it probably won't be updated for a LONG while. Tomorrow will be chapter 1 for this piece, being today is the prologue. Please forgive the unusual shortness. From chapter 2, it should be longer (In other words, chapter 1 is short too...).**

 **If you are expecting something "Twilight"-ish, please go else where. I have never read the series. I am also not a vampire expert, so, in general, I am making up my own rules. I feel the powers are a little more "Vampire Knight" (manga)-ish, just as a F.Y.I.**

 **I did think of having Chrom be the vampire, since it would work as well...but... I really don't like Chrom x FeMU...**

 **Anyway... I hope you enjoy today's reading. Reviews appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

Prologue - Legend

* * *

He was a legend, a myth, a fable. Whatever you choose to call him, that was what he was. Who had ever heard of a vampire serving in Naga's Holy Church? No one, that's who. So, many talked about him for centuries, the mythical creature that supposedly served Her Grace.

But, what was this creature's name? No one knew. There were rare "sightings" of him throughout the centuries, but only that, sightings. He was there one moment, gone the next. An overly powered juggernaut, who tipped the scales for the humans. Those who saw him would speak of the blaze of blue that swiftly demolished a vampire in one fell swoop. Then, when one blinks, double-takes, or tries to refocus, the blur was gone. All that was remembered was the glint of silver from a lance and the blue of his armor. In Naga's lore, he became the Sapphire Knight.

In reality, the Sapphire Knight served the Head of Church's family, known as the Exalted line, those closest to Naga, for fifteen centuries. Based on a blood covenant at the beginning of his service, he would only serve those of holy blood. Depending who his master or mistress was, determined the amount of freedom he had. Some, the truly kind-hearted and understanding, gave him free reign to do what he wished, others kept him always by their side. Most kept him caged, held within the walls of Ylisstol, the palace where the Exalted presided, and called him only when needed. However, when he never had a master, he remained in the castle, waiting for one he deemed worthy; partially due to the treaty he made with the Church, and partially because he feared his own power. He was a demon after all, he deserved no independence.

The Sapphire Knight chose his lord. If a man, or woman, did not impress him in a generation, he went without, be it for a year, or decades. However, he didn't mind. What was ten, twenty, or even fifty years to a man who had long lost his humanity and all he held dear? Nothing really, for he was immortal. He had eternity to wipe out the damn race that made him what he was! The vampires that turned him, at the age of five, into a monster and murdered his entire village! …Not that he remembered; for every memory in those first five years of life were gone, no doubt due to some ill side effect. Still, that was the explanation he was given about his demolished village, and when he later researched on his own, the same evidence was given, so it must be truth.

Other than his master, no one knew what he was. Everyone thought he was a guard or servant, so, to avoid trouble, he changed his appearance and name every thirty years or so, then killed off his alias; be it death, retirement, or even once, insanity. His lord was the only one who had power over him, because they formed a pact. The blood covenant, as its name intended, was made in blood. Although the promise and rules were written in ink, both master and servant signed in the red liquid. The lord had control of the vampire, by knowing his name. Although he did not have the ability to kill the vampire, he otherwise had free reign to do what he wanted, within reason. The servant, on the other hand, had a choice of who his lord would be. As well, his powers were usually restrained, only released to its full extent in battle. However, there was backlash to the covenant. If anyone learned of the vampire's true name, even close family of the lord, the master would die and the creation of the blood pact would be gone for a generation.

Even though many of his previous masters had given him choice to destroy the bond which held him, he chose not to, because the man feared his powers, and what could occur without a leash. He was a monster and had no wish for freedom. He rather be an attack dog then a wolf; he knew his place in the hierarchy.

His current lord was a young man by the name of Chrom. He had chosen the boy at the age of five. He had earnest eyes, a kind heart, and plenty of potential. At the age of ten, he made the contract, tutoring the boy in the ways of the world; sword, politics, nature, manners, and more besides. Anything and everything that would guide the future leader to success.

Now at the age of twenty-two, Chrom took his place as head of the church, replacing his elder sister, killed in battle facing one of the greater dead lords. The Sapphire Knight, working as the man's guard, currently went by the name of Luna; a name given by the five year old future leader, who only saw the man at night.

This is the last lord the Sapphire Knight would serve.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Happy Fourth of July to my American compatriots! Obviously, this is 7/4's update. Another short chapter, as I said yesterday, it will pick up a bit in chapter 2... My apologies.**

 **Tomorrow will be an one-shot.**

 **...ummm...so...I got nothing else. I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Mission

* * *

"Luuunaaa!" The man turned to a sprightly young girl by the name of Lissa, his current lord's younger sister. Although a vampire hunter by birth, she wore vibrant yellow; her blonde hair tied into pigtails. "You're going to the meeting, yah?"

"Of course, milady. I would never miss a briefing."

She giggles. "Of course not! I should have known better!" Luna followed the young lass, nodding as she chatted about this and that. Within the society, few knew his identity of being a vampire, but Lissa had found out early on. She didn't hold it against him, as others may, and treated him with kindness; the very same that she dispersed to everyone.

Chrom was the type of master who kept him near at all times. Not because he was worried that he would cause mayhem, but because he considered Luna reliable, which made the knight's heart swell with pride. Still, he was sometimes sent alone, on rare occasions, when staff was lacking or the mission was too difficult for the normal hunter.

As they reached the doors to the meeting room, the knight returned his attention to the little bundle of excitement, currently rambling about Maribelle, a new friend the blonde recently made. However, when the doors opened, havoc hit. From behind, they heard a, "Wait for me!" A girl in lilac came running over, so to be not late for the meeting, but like always, she tripped over herself, causing her to fall into the knight's arms, sending papers flying everywhere.

With a startled "eep," the girl pushed herself away, mumbling an apology. Frantically picking up the papers, she tumbled to her seat. Luna shook his head; if only Sumia was not in a rush all the time, she would no doubt spend less time tripping. Besides that, she was a competent secretary, and average hunter. Of course, being flustered by the man she was in love with didn't help matters much either.

"Luna! Lissa! Come in! We were about to start!" Speak of the devil!

"Coming, Chrom! Hurry, Luna!"

"Yes, milady." The girl skipped to her seat to the Holy Church's leader's left, while he walked to his usual place to the right. "Milord." The cobalt, his master, smiled in response.

The Sapphire Knight had seen many marriages throughout his years of servitude. If only Sumia admitted her love to Chrom, or Chrom could get pass the girl's clumsiness, they would truly make a happy couple.

"Thank you all for coming, we have several cases in which to discuss. Libra, if you will."

"Yes, Your Grace." A blonde clergy stood, smiling calmly. "We have three cases which are of utmost importance, and one event. First is a vampire sighting, and human killing, in the distant city of Plegia. In the recent few centuries, we have not received many cases in that vicinity, but those that are brought to the Church are usually brutal. We are certain of one death, based on a traveling clergy's testament, but not much else. Many in the town were not too fond on giving more details. I assume, though, there must be more. Incidents similar to this usually occur in multiples.

"The second is of an escaped vampire who headed south. He is a fairly low level creature, with not much strength, so recapture, or death, will be simple enough.

"The final case deals with interrogating several captured vampires, to find out more on the deceased Lady Emmeryn's murder. They were captured in the Bad Lands, where the Vampire Lord, Gangrel, lives. Before we go to battle against him, we must gather intelligence from his men.

"Finally, we need volunteers for the Academy training. This will be an one week event, where we will instruct our brightest minds through practice missions and answering questions, which will better prepare future hunters for the rigors outside of school. And, with that, I return the floor to you, Lord Chrom."

"Thank you, Libra. Are there any comments before we divvy up the work?"

"If I may say something, Your Grace." A man known as Viol stood, a light-blue haired noble type, who recently joined the ranks of Chrom's counsel. He came to the Church less than a year ago, but with his smarts and skill, he moved his way up the ranks. Luna felt suspicious of him, being that it was rare for a person to enter the Church so late in life, being that the man must be at least thirty, but even though he gave his lord a warning, the cobalt still bestowed the man his trust.

"Yes, Viol?"

"Might I suggest rethinking the mission to Plegia? I've read over the report, and knowing enough of the area, I am certain the people of Plegia can handle themselves."

"How are you certain, Viol? Have you been to the region before? Are you personally acquainted with the lord of the region?"

The man paused for a second, before responding. "No, milord, only through readings. I just think it is unsafe to go to such regions where the people seem to be able to take care of themselves. If we go, I am certain we will be wasting our time and energy."

"You scared, Ruffles?" The red-head next to him poked.

"No, no, my dear Sully. Nothing of the sort."

"Sounds like it to me. Don't have to go on that mission, if you don't want."

"Now, now, Sully," Chrom stopped the argument before it got more heated, for the redhead was known to get "punchy." "I asked for opinions, and Viol stated his. I will have to veto the suggestion, however. We may be wasting resources, traveling over a week to reach Plegia, but knowing that more deaths could occur, when we could do something to stop it…" The cobalt shook his head, slamming his fist on the table. "I cannot stand the thought!" We a breath he continued. "Do you have any more to say, Viol?"

With a sigh, the aqua resigned himself. "It is out of my hands if you wish to go through with visiting Plegia; however, if I may follow Sully's suggestion, I would like to nominate myself for the interrogation."

"Very well, Sumia."

"Of course, milord." The lilac scribbling away on her notes.

"Does anyone else have their preference?"

"I'd like to go after that escapee!"

"If Sully goes, I'll do that too." Stahl, who had a bagel partially in his mouth, fist-bumped his partner.

"Very well." Chrom nodded; Sumia scribbled.

"The Vaike wouldn't mind going after the vamp to the south!"

"I would like to partake in the interrogation, Sir Chrom."

"Miriel," The cobalt nodded. "Vaike, I think Sully and Stahl can handle the mission to the south. Would you do the training?"

"W-well, I… What about the mission to Plegia?"

"I think that would be unwise, Vaike."

"I agree with Luna, Vaike. I think we need a little more brains for the mission. Going into an unknown situation, we can't really…rush in like you sometimes do."

"That was one time, Chrom! One time the Teach misplaced his axe!"

"You mean forgot his axe."

"Munchkin!"

"Vaike," Chrom put out his hand to stop Vaike from saying more. "Even though Lissa is teasing, she's right. Being on a mission, over a week away, I can't have you forgetting your weapon, and only remembering when we get there."

"Yah, yah…"

"Think about it this way, Vaike," Stahl jumped in, crumbs on his face. "You get to teach the upcoming hunters what it means to enter the Church."

"Hmmm? Yah? That might not be too bad… Yah, the Teach can do that!"

Chrom smiled at the olive, and continued. "Luna, Lissa, any preference?"

"I will go wherever you wish, milord."

"I wouldn't mind the training, but since I only recently graduated, maybe wherever you head."

"Are you certain, you two? I'm planning on taking the Plegia option."

"That is fine with me, milord." The brunet knight bowed. Lissa hummed in agreement as well.

"Libra, Cordelia?"

"Training is fine for me, Your Grace." Libra bowed.

"I-I wouldn't mind going with you, milord…" Cordelia mumbled into her cup.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia. Can you repeat what you said? I didn't hear you." The cobalt gave a soft smile, truly not hearing the long haired hunter.

"I-I would," The red-head started, softly again. Taking a few breathes, she regained her composure, changing her answer. "Anywhere is fine…"

"Maybe training, then? You're one of our star hunters. I'm certain many of the trainees can learn from you."

"Yes, milord!"

"With that, I believe we are done for today. Miriel, Viol, you may start the interrogation when you see fit. Try to have some usable information by the time I return."

"Of course, Your Grace. You will have your answers." The aqua flipped his hair; Miriel gave a nod.

"Sully, Stahl, you leave as soon as you're ready."

"Yes sir!" Both replied.

"Cordelia, Vaike, and Libra, the training is in a week. Make whatever preparations you need, and you will be heading to Academia Ylisse in three days' time."

"Yah!" Vaike pumped his fist, surprisingly excited over his third choice.

"Yes, milord!" Cordelia responded, and Libra smiled and nodded.

"Luna, Lissa, we leave when you're ready."

"'Kay, Big Brother!"

"Yes, milord."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is 7/6's update. Not sure what tomorrow's piece will be. Either an one-shot or a new 4-5 part piece. **

**...I have nothing else to add. I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Plegia

* * *

The three of them traveled five days straight, covering much more ground than Luna had anticipated. Being that close to two weeks had passed since the first known death, the trio spent as little time at rest stops as possible, only leaving their carriage for bodily needs or to change horses. Now entering their fifth day of travel, it seemed likely that they would reach Plegia before night fell.

While the two siblings chatted idly, Luna was resting his eyes, leaning against the window. Even though he had long since gotten used to working during the day and walking in the sun, he still had the preference of sleeping in the light hours and taking care of his duties at night.

"Luna!" The knight opened one eye, wincing as he got the glare of the sun bouncing off the bangle on his left arm.

"Lissa, I told you not to bother him! He was sleeping!" Chrom hissed.

"Oh! Sorry! I keep forgetting! You can go back to sleep, Luna." A pained look was on the blonde's face.

"It is fine, milord, milady." The brunet rubbed his eyes. "I am awake."

"Are you sure, Luna? You can keep sleeping."

"It is fine, milord. What did you need, milady?"

"A-are you sure?" He nodded again. "Well, I was wondering if you've ever been to Plegia before."

"Long ago, milady." The knight shifted his crossed legs. Although he wore the black coat of the Church, he wore silver armor underneath; not that it was very different for the Hunters in the association, each had their own personal preferred battle outfit. Chrom, for example, wore a noble blue ensemble, while Lissa wore her ever favorite yellow, in an intricate, yet battle-hearty, dress. On the knight's hip, he wore a sword, not his favorite weapon, but much less conspicuous compared to his preferred lance. "It has been over a millennia since I have last been in the region."

"Oh? Why haven't you?"

The brunet shrugged, looking out the window briefly. Far in the distance, maybe two hours henceforth, there stood quite a few structures. "I'm not sure, milady. During those years, I paid very little attention to the bureaucracy of the Church and the world."

The girl nodded, while Chrom looked at him curiously; Luna rarely, if ever, talked of the past. "Do you think we'll be there soon?"

"Most likely, milady. In the distance, there is a city. I believe that is Plegia."

"Oh?" The blonde shifted the curtain, looking outside, seeing the buildings coming closer.

"Milord?" The cobalt turned, also having taken a look at the distant structures. "What are your plans once we reach Plegia?"

Thinking briefly, he soon replied, "It would be best to head to the Church, although, talking to the citizens might be wise as well. If there is time, I believe a visit to the lord of the land should be made also; possibly to reestablish a formal relationship with the Church."

"As you will, milord." The brunet nodded.

"Chrom, do you…" With that, the two siblings started chatting again, allowing the knight to lull for a few moments longer.

ooo

Plegia was a much larger city than any of them imagined, in Luna's case, remembered. Many of the buildings were of gray stone, usually two stories high; however, there was the odd three, four, or even five story buildings. Although dark, and almost gloomy, there still was a strange hominess to the place. Maybe it had something to do with the citizens, who wore bland and boring colors browns, whites, and grays, but walked the roads completely relaxed, smiling and friendly.

"I don't see a Church…" Lissa stared out of the carriage, a slight pout to her face.

"Maybe we should ask for directions?" Luna looked to his lord.

The cobalt nodded. "I think it wise, yes." He knocked on the top of the coach, informing the driver to stop. Opening the window, the cobalt easily caught the attention of a couple of passerbys, a blonde and brunet. "Good morning, miladies. May we have a moment?"

The two looked at each other momentarily, then nodded, walking to the window and curtsying. "Good morning, milord. How can we be of service?" The blonde asked, a smile on her face.

"Me and my friends were wondering where the closest Church was."

"A...church?" The two looked at each other again, seemingly baffled by the word.

"A place of worship; Naga's Holy Church. Are you unfamiliar with it?"

"Is it a religion?" The brunet asked, looking at Chrom.

"Yes."

"Well, we do know the faith, and celebrate many of the religious holidays affiliated with that religion, but there is no church in Plegia. Really, there are very few who actually are truly devout here, at least to my knowledge."

Chrom hummed. "I see…"

"Excuse me, miladies," Luna joined the conversation. "A few more questions if you will. Who is the current lord of Plegia?"

"Ah, that we can answer, sir! It is Lord and Lady Grimm!"

"Where may we find the Grimms?"

"Do you see that castle on the top of the hill?" The two men looked where the blonde pointed, nodding when they saw the structure. Although barely visible due to the high bordering walls, they could tell a fair sized building lay behind the defenses. "That is Castle Grima, where our lord and lady resides."

"Thank you for your help." The cobalt smiles, leading the two women to return the action, curtsying again. Chrom knocks on the roof once more, and the carriage continues forward. Briefly looking behind, the cobalt sees the two women talking, both peering back at the carriage. "That was…informative."

"What do you wish to do now, milord?"

"Well, there is no Church. Perhaps we can continue talking to the villagers and see if there is more information the can be gathered. Later today, or tomorrow, we can try talk to the lord and lady of the region."

"That would be wise, milord." The brunet nodded. "A suggestion, though. Perhaps it would be best to continue for a little on foot. I believe our carriage is a bit of a...distraction." Which was true enough. The clergy and hunters usually traveled in unmarked carriages, so they wouldn't unknowingly give notice to the vampires that they chased. However, in this situation, in a city that had no other visible coaches, they stood out like a sore thumb.

"I would have to agree with your suggestion, Luna."

ooo

Leaving the carriage at the city's entrance with their driver and his assistant, the three traveled the city. As they had noticed before, the buildings were predominantly stone, but there were a handful of wooden structures as well. As for the people, although friendly, they could not, or would not, give more information other than basic facts.

Besides that, the only other strange feature of the village were the insane amount of crows. Yes, there were doves, pigeons, sparrows, and other avians, but the crows were everywhere! In the trees, on the chimneys, on fruit carts, and window sills, just to name a few places. Still, even though there was an obvious infestation, no one seemed to pay any attention to the black birds.

As the hours passed, it was almost three when they had their first villager come up to them.

"Milords, milady, good afternoon." The youth, a teenager by the looks of it, stood before them. Black hair, blue eyed, fairly good looking with a smile to match, he wore a pristine long-sleeved, white collared shirt, a brown vest, and matching pants. He looked a bit out of place, yet fit perfectly in the town.

"Good afternoon." Chrom replied, followed by a smile from Lissa. Luna nodded, but his eyes remained glued to the boy before him. Something seemed strangely familiar, like he had seen him before.

"It seems you three are causing quite a ruckus in Plegia." The boy chuckled. "Becoming stars of our dear town within hours. Would you mind if we chatted for a bit, maybe somewhere a little more out of the way?"

"Chrom?" Lissa whispered, turning; the cobalt in turn looked to Luna. The knight did not like the idea of following some unknown youth, but the boy seemed to know a bit more than the ordinary citizen. As well, if matters got…ugly, they would be away from the crowds. With a shrug as an answer, he left his lord to decide for the group. With a few seconds of delay, the lord nodded, allowing the raven haired boy to lead the way. The group entered a tucked away alley, something that the hunters hadn't noticed before. This side street was completely empty, unusual for the time of day. The four stand uncomfortably for a bit, until Lissa finally speaks.

"What do you mean that we've become stars?"

"Ah, well, arriving in an unmarked carriage, asking various occupants the same questions all around town; it was bound to catch people's notice. Very few in our town are wealthy enough to own carriages, and we aren't unfamiliar with nearby nobles coming to visit, but having an unmarked carriage is a bit eye-catching. Anyway, we Plegians are fairly simple people; there is very little excitement in this area, so curious strangers are always an intrigue."

"…How do you know we arrived in a carriage?" Luna stepped forward, in front of Chrom and Lissa. …That's when it clicked. "You were there when we first entered town. And, I'm guessing you followed us the whole time."

"Oops! It seems I'm caught." The youth smiled, throwing his hands up in the air. This led the knight to start drawing his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you hurt a hair on my head, or anyone else in the village for that matter, you won't get your audience with the Grimm heads."

"How can you say that with such confidence?"

"Because I can get you a meeting with the Grimm; I have connections, you see. So, if you would be so kind, I ask that you put your weapon away."

"Luna." Although he couldn't see the cobalt, he knew the tone. "We've found a lead, I think. Let's not waste time."

With one last glare, the brunet backed down. "Yes, milord."

"Are you certain you can arrange a meeting for us?" Chrom's attention returned to the raven.

"Not certain, no, for the head of house makes the final decision, but I can pass the word on to her."

"Her? We've been hearing that there is a lord as well."

"Another slip of the tongue." The youth chuckled. "There is lord and lady, yes, but Lord Grimm is currently out, so Lady Grimm is the sole authority at the moment."

"...I see. How long would that take, to arrange the meeting, I mean?"

"Maybe two hours or less, it all depends. If you return to your carriage, I can inform you there. As well, if you are given access, going by carriage to the castle would be much faster."

The cobalt nodded. "If you have a little more time, before you leave, would you answer a few questions?"

"I believe that I implied that I would, so please, ask away."

Lissa started, beginning with one of their basic ones. "Do you know of the Holy Church of Naga?"

"A little, yes. It is where you clergy, or should I say hunters, are from."

"You know-?" That made Chrom glare, pulling Lissa behind him, and leading Luna to start drawing his sword again.

"Yes, I do. It wasn't all that difficult, knowing that there was a clergyman who came and left recently, especially after the incident he witnessed. Our lady informed him that we would take care of the problem ourselves, but the man would have none of it. Due to that, we have been expecting your arrival." The raven smiled again. "However, our statement still stands; we do not need help from the Church."

"I see…" The cobalt raised his hand, signaling Luna to re-sheathe his blade. "What do you know of the Church of Naga?"

"Only the basics. Besides that the followers worship Naga, the Church is the one who protects the world from vampires."

"Why is there no presence of the Church here?" Lissa chirped in, looking at the boy.

"There is no need, with the lords of the region protecting the people."

"How long has the region been without the Church?"

"As a noticeable presence? A little less than eight hundred years, I believe. Plegia broke ties with the Church of Naga about a millennia ago, but it took a few centuries for the religious following to fade."

"Do you know what caused the rift? By what I read, we, at the Church, do not have any documentation on the subject."

The raven hummed at the cobalt's question. "I heard it was a disagreement of some sort, but I don't know the details."

"Why is it that you know so much of Plegia's history, compared to most of its citizens?"

"Well, milady, it's due to my connection with the House of Grimm. I cannot say more than that, for now."

"How long have you lived in Plegia?"

"All my life, milord. This land is all I know."

"I see… How long has the House of Grimm been in power of the region?"

"About two millennia, I believe." With a sigh, the raven looked at the sky. "If it's fine with you, I think I should get going, and you three should probably be heading to your carriage. It might take a while on the return trip."

"Ah, yes, thank you." Chrom and the others started leaving the side street, but the cobalt turned suddenly. "Wait!"

The youth stopped at the opposing end of the street, his face half in shadow. "Yes, milord?"

"I don't think we caught your name."

"That's easy to answer, Chrom," The raven smiled. "I didn't give it." With that, the youth disappeared around the corner.

The cobalt sighed, about to turn back, but was soon met with Luna, running directly where the youth turned. Without question, although he didn't know why, Chrom followed. The street where the youth entered was empty.

"What's the matter, Luna?"

"When did you give your name to that boy?"

"Ah-! …I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Well, we should return. We have no other leads; he's all we have right now."

"…Yes, milord."

ooo

The raven haired boy stood three stories above the hunters, looking down. He rakes his hand through his hair, watching as the two men met up with the blonde, leaving back for the carriage. A caw breaks his concentration, making the youth turn to see a crow flying his way. He puts his arm out, creating a perch for the bird.

"You heard it all, yes?" The boy looks at the bird briefly, soon returning his attention to the three below him. He follows on the edge of the building.

"Nyahaha! Of course!"

"How long will it take to get an answer, Uncle?"

"Ten, maybe twenty minutes. I will have to wake your Aunt up you know."

The boy hummed. "What do you think will happen?"

"I'm sure she'll invite them to stay the night. She is like that, you know?"

"Yes, you're right." The boy sighed. "If only Father were home, we wouldn't have such problems."

"It can't be helped; our household has other problems besides this. …You should come home and rest for a bit; your Mother is fretting."

"Is she? We, I'll have to apologize later; however, it's fine Uncle. I'd like to keep my eyes on them."

"Very well. I'll be back with the answer soon." With that, the crow flew off to the castle on the hill.

The youth was close to the corner, his full attention on the hunters below. Even at the edge of the building, he continued walking, stepping off the roof's border casually. He gracefully crossed the fifteen foot break, continuing as if he hadn't just walked on air.

ooo

A little after five, the boy came jogging up to the Church's carriage. A few flicks of sweat dripping down his face; he arrives with an apology and invitation to stay the night at Castle Grima.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is 7/12's update. Tomorrow will be the next chapter for "Happy Birthday."**

 **...uh...I don't have anything profound to say...so...**

 **...I hope you enjoy today's reading? Comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Castle Grima

* * *

Quiet, that's all he wished for sometimes. Instead, Luna was sitting next to the youth, who still wouldn't give his name, and who was chatting it up with Lissa and Chrom. The topics started out mundane, but as they started up the hill, the castle coming into view, the boy started going historical.

"Castle Grima, and the Grimm clan, have been in Plegia for generations, over two millennia." Lissa nodded enthusiastically, while Chrom held a curious look. "Obviously, the castle has had many repairs and additions, but it was always the center of Plegia."

"The center? In what way? It's not in the center of town."

"Yes, you're very right, Miss Lissa." The raven chuckled, "But Plegia only became this thriving city thanks to the Grimm Family. Before their arrival, the area was more of a village; by what I remember hearing, it was only about ten houses. Slowly, thanks to the Grimm's influence, the area grew. Ten houses became twenty, structures expanded upward, the city became sustainable, etc., etc."

"Oh? What about schooling and such?"

"Of course we have that, Sir Chrom. Education is an important factor for keeping the city running. Everyone, no matter a farmer's son or the tailor's daughter, is given at least a six year education where they learn the basic mathematics, history, and language. After, they either enter their family's work, start learning a trade, or continue their education to reach a higher field of expertise, such as teachers, doctors, and nurses."

"You're education system seems fairly fitted for your town."

"Yes, it was made as such. The Grimm Family values education."

"What trade did you study? Although everyone we talked to was knowledgeable and well-spoken, you're education seems a bit of a higher quality. I first thought you a servant of the Grimm, but with your expertise, I think I'm mistaken."

"Yes, you're right, I've done my fair bit of studying. ...But a servant." The raven chuckled, giving what has now become a very familiar smile. "Well, you'll understand soon." The youth looked out the carriage's window. "We're nearly there. Perhaps you might enjoy the view. I doubt you'll see Castle Grima like this again."

The hunters follow the boy's suggestion. As he said, the view was quite beautiful, especially in the setting sun. The gloomy town below reflected the night's welcoming reds and oranges, warming the houses and buildings. Before them as well, the three storied manor reflected the bloody, yet inviting colors.

Already inside the walls of the property, they were on the long dirt road to the house's entrance. To the right and left, there were rose bushes lining the path, and trees strewn randomly around the yard. Currently, only a few flowers were blooming, and these were of red and white hues.

The house itself was simple, but there was a grandeur about it. Even a simple peasant would be awed, yet completely welcomed in the surroundings. The tiled roof was a navy blue; the windows were large, spaced evenly, glowing in the dusk; the stairs leading to the door was opaque marble. When described, no one would think the scene would make sense, but when you saw the house, it was truly perfection.

"…Beautiful."

"It is, yes."

"How does everything glow like that?"

"Well, milady, we have a plentiful type of stone in the region, which is used to build our structures. Other than being long lasting and durable, when light shines on it at a certain angle, it reflects the color. However, by how the rock was prepared, it only occurs at dusk for ten to fifteen minutes. I can't say for certain, but I hear that this was planned by the first lord of Plegia."

"I'm surprised Plegia is not a tourist destination, then."

"It's a well-kept secret. Plegians enjoy tourists and meeting new people, but with tourism comes higher crime rates and that makes it difficult for our lord and lady. So, even if travelers come, no one informs them of the sight; and even if they see it, they assume it was a trick of the eye, usually keeping the awe-inspiring moment to themselves." As the boy finished his explanation, the carriage stopped right in front of the house. The door opened, revealing the driver and his apprentice, who already lowered the stairs. Lissa, Chrom, the boy, then Luna, in that order, left the carriage. Before their chauffeur left, the youth explains where to take the carriage and how to enter the house through the servant's entrance.

"Well," The group starts walking the stairs up to the entrance. "Welcome again to Cast-"

"INIGO!" Opening the doors, a rose haired ponytail comes rushing out, right to the raven haired boy. Although her dark pink dress, trimmed with black and white, was not vulgar, her curves surely added the risque element to the ensemble. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"M-mother, please! I was only in town!"

"Town? Again! Were you flirting with women? I know it's your hobby, but dear Noire will get upset!"

A giggle caught the watcher's ears, making them look to the door again. A girl with the same hair color as the woman, although cut shoulder-length, wearing a lavender dress, waited just inside the house. "You're in trouble, Inigo!"

"You're not helping matters, Mor!"

"Don't you take that tone with your sister, Young Man!"

"B-but Mother!" The girl stuck out her tongue. The raven, completely blushing, took a breath, and then spoke calmly. "Mother, might we continue this conversation later? Uncle Henry must have informed you of our guests."

"Gue-?" The woman peered around her son, finally seeing the three travelers. "O-o-o-oh my! How embarrassing!" With a frantic stutter, she covered her face, frozen in place.

"Mother, everyone," The youth turned to the three. "Let us continue our conversation inside; we don't want to catch a chill." With a smile, the raven corralled everyone inward, allowing the doormen in black and white suits to close the darken colored doors. Inside, although not bright, candles were lit, which gave an eerie glow. The spacious entrance was white tiled, while many of the embellishments were dark black, purple, or silver. Straight ahead was a white marbled staircase, while around it lay other various paths. The room was overall stunning, but also a bit unnerving, even with the welcoming trimmings. "Dear guests, even though the introductions are a bit late, I am Inigo Grimm. This lovely woman here is my mother, Olivia, and the annoying one there is my little sister, Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Morgan repeated.

"Welcome to Grimm Castle." Although her face remained crimson, Olivia composed herself, and then, like her daughter, gave a curtsy to their guests.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Grimm. I am Chrom, the delicate one here is Lissa, and to my left is Luna."

The woman giggled. "To meet such kind clergy is wonderful, but I'm afraid to say, I am not Lady Grimm."

"You aren't?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Lissa. Although, through marriage, one could call her Lady Grimm, she is not one of the lords of Plegia. However, my father, who is currently traveling, is Lord Grimm."

"Ah! So that's why you're so well-educated about Plegia and its worries."

"That is correct."

"Am I to presume that everyone in the Grimm Household know who we are?"

"Sir Luna, yes?" The knight nodded to Olivia. "That is correct; everyone who lives in Castle Grima knows the circumstances of Plegia. When word was sent to the house, we were informed of your identities. Please don't hold yourselves back, though; we welcome you here." The brunet could only nod in response.

"May I ask when we will be able to meet Lady Grimm?"

"Most likely at dinner, which will be around seven, Sir Chrom. If you wish, I can give you a tour of the castle, or if you tire, I can direct you to your rooms for a brief respite. If you choose the latter, I will retrieve you at seven and escort you to the dining room."

"Maybe a few minutes of rest. I know I'm feeling the fatigue of the day."

"But Chrom!"

"Now Lissa, I'm sure you're a bit tired as well."

"Still…I want a tour of this place! It's amazing, yet creepy! It's ameepy! No…Crazing!" The pink haired girl started giggling, while both Olivia and Inigo smiled kindly.

"Lissa!"

"Now, now, Sir Chrom. How about we compromise a little? I will give a short tour to your rooms, and later tonight, when everyone is rested and ready, we can do a full tour of the castle. Would that be fine with you, Miss Lissa?"

"Mmm! Yes, definitely!"

"Very well. Mother, Mor, do you wish to join us?"

"I want to go!" The chipper girl yipped, linking arms with the blonde who giggled.

"I'm sorry to say, love, I should check the kitchens to see how the meals are coming along." The mother smiled, turning to her guests. "However, I will see you all at dinner. I hope you have a pleasant rest." She gave a curtsey, heading down the door to the right.

Inigo smiled. "If you will, this way please." He gave a nod to the guests, then started his walk, going behind the staircase. When he was certain the others were following, he continued. "I assume you had a change of clothes in your carriage, by the trunks I noticed earlier. We've instructed the servants to take your belongings to your rooms, so you may change or prep when you arrive. I'm not sure which room has what, but if things need to move, do not be afraid to ask. As our guests, we live to serve." The youth turned to face them, giving another smile. "Although not conventional, we kept your rooms close together, hopefully soothing your nerves that you won't be separated."

"Thank you for doing so."

"It is no trouble, Sir Chrom."

"Inigo?"

"Yes, Miss Lissa?"

"Where are we right now? These tapestries are amazing!" Compared to the rest of the castle, this room was lit brightly, no doubt to entrance the viewer. Unlike an usual hall, they were in a two storied room, the second floor being balconies. Curtains hung to the sides of the pillars on the second floor, following the dark purple color scheme. Below, the tapestries hung, six in total, most almost reaching the ground. Four were of various sceneries, such as the oceans or mountains, but the last two tapestries, furthest to the end of the hall, were contrasting scenes. The left held an image of a dark, fearsome dragon, steeped in black and purple hues. To the right was a humanesque, godly being, illuminated in warm yellows and greens.

"The art hall, you could say. Although we have paintings in various parts of the house, this is where we hang our most prized, and favored, possessions. Most of the works we own are of sceneries; however, we have a couple of portraits as well."

"What are these two here? A dragon and a fairy?"

"Mister Chrom," Morgan and Lissa came walking over. "These two are more recent acquisitions from Father. When he travels, besides books, he also likes to pick up art work."

"For Mother, of course."

"Of course!" The siblings giggle. "Mother is very interested in the fine arts, so although the Grimm had a small collection to start with, Father is the main acquirer of the art you see around the house. To answer your question though, Mister Chrom, you are partially correct. Both these pieces depict dragons, one of the Fell Dragon Grima, the other of the Dragon Goddess Naga."

"Naga?" Lissa and Chrom shouted in surprise.

"B-but Naga…she…uh…her form…" Lissa started, wildly gesturing.

Inigo chuckled, looking at the baffled blonde. "That is true. Here, in this world, Naga has no predetermined form; however, in other worlds, there are stories where these two dragons struggle over dominance. Well…Struggle is not quite the word, more like, those working for Naga are trying to keep the peace which those under Grima are trying to wreak. That is where these depictions come from."

"...Other worlds? You must be jesting."

"Nay, I am not, Sir Chrom. Have you ever heard of the Outrealms?"

"No…I haven't. Luna, have you-?" The cobalt turned, looking to the brunet. "Luna-?"

xxx

"What are these two here? A dragon and a fairy?"

Although the night was young, and he was feeling more rejuvenated, Luna had no interest in this tour around the castle. He listened, following his lord, but he only paid enough attention to catch important information that might say…slip from the boy's mouth. The strange feeling he had toward Inigo, the mistrust that he felt earlier, had faded slightly when entering the premises, not that he currently trusted the youth or his household. A few of the people in town, as well as the owners of this castle, emitted an aura, a feeling, similar to those of vampires. Nothing ominous though, like the usual creatures that he faced; far from it, in fact. This place's, this town's aura was…Warming. Yes, warming was the best description. Yet, this sensation, he couldn't shake it. Was this village…? Were these people…?

For that reason, he looked up. Partially because he felt an extra "presence," partially because he felt as if he were beckoned to do so, but mostly because the aura was…familiar. On the second floor balcony stood a woman leaning against the railing. Cascading silver locks, a sleeveless white dress, re- No, dark brown eyes, and a soft, familiar smile. ...Familiar? He had never seen her before, had he?

"Luna, is something the matter?" The knight blinked blankly, turning to his lord.

"I-I'm sorry, milord. Did you say something?"

"Is something the matter?"

"No, of course not, milord."

"It is not my place, Sir Luna, but you seem a bit distracted."

"…I saw someone on the second floor balcony." All the heads turn to where Luna pointed.

"I don't see anything, Luna."

"…Inigo, maybe it's her…"

"It can't be, Mor… It's not possible."

"Her? Who's her?" The blonde's voice jumped a few notches.

"A spirit who's known to haunt Castle Grimm's halls…" The rose haired girl inched her face closer to Lissa's. Luna looked to his lord, who also stiffened, although less noticeably than Lissa.

"Centuries, millennia… No one knows how long she's remained." Inigo walked to the two girls, gently placing his hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"They say she comes out on the night of the fullest moon."

"Th-then, we're safe here, right, Morgan?" The blonde shivered, even with two bodies standing next to her. "Today's the new moon. We're safe right?"

"No, Mor, you're mistaken. It's the new moon nights that she likes to venture out."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blonde runs screeching to her brother, whining. "Let's leave! We have to leave! We can't stay here, Chrom!"

Without warning, a strange laugh, like a "Nyahaha," echoed the hall, making Lissa, and even Chrom, scream. "Now children, if there were spirits her, you know I would have dealt with them by now." Before them came two figures, a man and a woman. The man wore a long sleeved white shirt, an amethyst pendant keeping his collar closed, black slacks, and a purple vest. The woman, no a girl, not much older than Morgan, wore a conservative forest green gown and a silver circlet that went across her forehead. Both had snow white hair, carrying various stacks of books. "Our guest must have seen Reflet. Don't frighten them."

"You're no fun, Uncle Henry!"

"Morgan, Uncle's right."

"Don't act like the adult now, Inigo! You were totally into it too!"

"I can't help it, Mor! I am Mother's child."

"Wait, wait, wait one second!" A shout came from behind them, from a particular blonde to be exact. "Was that, or was that not, a ghost?"

The raven chuckled. "No, no. It most certainly wasn't a ghost, Miss Lissa. As our Uncle said, it was probably Aunt Reflet. You might also know her as Lady Grimm.

"Ah! Before I forget though. Let me introduce you to Uncle Henry, and our cousin, Noire. Although Uncle Henry technically has property, somewhere, he and his family live here. Uncle, Noire, these are our guests for the night; Chrom, Lissa, and Luna." The youth motioned to each.

Another strange laugh came from the man. "We've been expecting you clergy of Naga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I-i-it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl gave a partial curtsey, not being able to fully do so under the strain of books.

"Noire…" Inigo went to the silver haired girl, taking the books from her. "What are you doing with these? Uncle knows better than to force you to carry such things."

"I'm fine, Inigo. I can at least do this… Anyway, Mother asked for them."

"Aunt Tharja? Where is she, by the way?"

"You know how antisocial she is, Inigo. With guests, here, she cloistered herself in her study."

"Oh… Well, my friends!" The boy turned. "I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"You jerk!"

"Now, Miss Lissa, although I do deserve it, me and my sister can't help ourselves when we get gullible prey such as yourselves. We'll try reign in, won't we Mor?"

"I'll try a little, Miss Lissa… No promises, though. However, I am truly sorry." Her eyes conveyed her sincerity.

The girl made a slight grumble, but finally said, "That means anything is fair game, right?"

"Wha-? That's no…Well, fine! It's game on!"

"Yes! I will trick you so good!"

"You're still a century too young, Miss Lissa!" The two girls start giggling, but a cough soon breaks the bonding time.

"My apologies, but may we continue?"

"Ah, but of course, Sir Luna. My apologies. …ummm…But…" The raven looked between Noire and their guests. "Mor, can you lead them to their rooms? I'm going to help Uncle Henry and Noire drop these off at Aunt Tharja's room."

"B-but, Ini-"

"Hush, now. I know you can at least do this, but it's the least I can do for you."

"…Fine…" The white haired lass's face grew red.

"Mor?"

"Okay, Big Brother."

"Thanks, Mor. Well," The raven turns to his guests, "I'm sorry I can't finish this little tour, but Morgan here is more than capable. I will see you all at dinner." With that, another smile, and the three walk off.

"Okay! Let's continue!" Linked arm-in-arm again, Morgan and Lissa start forward, being followed by Chrom and Luna.

As the two in front gossiped, Chrom looked to his knight. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, milord. I was only surprised to see someone there."

"Oh? Well, there was something mentioned earlier, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Milord?"

"Have you heard of the Outrealms?"

"Ah, yes. It's a very well kept secret in the world, and few know of it. You must know a certain family to even be given access to the goods from those realms. To enter them, you need a huge sum of money, or personal connections with the family."

"Personal?"

"Yes. One of your ancestors married a daughter from the family, so he and his children, and I believe grandchildren, were given huge discounts to travel there. I went on several occasions just for the purpose to collect weapons and money."

"I see…"

"If I am not overstepping, what brought on this inquiry?"

"Ah! These tapestries here." The cobalt motioned to them as the two passed.

"Ah… The Fell Dragon Grima and the Goddess Naga. It's been centuries since I've last thought of these figures."

"Y-you know of them?"

"Yes. In another world, another Ylisse in the Outrealms, there was a noble family who, with a famed tactician, slew Grima. I visited the area once before the war, and several times after. The legends of those heroes, I believe, are still carried on in that world."

"Amazing…"

"Chrom! Luna! Hurry up, you slowpokes!"

"What is it, Lissa?"

"Morgan wants to show us something!"

"Yes, yes, Lissa." As the two reached the girls. "What did you wish to show us, Miss Morgan?"

"This!" The girl smiled. In the picture were three individuals. The man at the center of the painting, sitting down, wore a black suit, matching his raven black hair, which strangely stuck straight up. His cravat was tied intrinsically, he has a strict demeanor, and the look was wrapped up with a tidy goatee. The figures to the right and left of him stood behind the man slightly. The boy, to the left, had jet black hair, swept back, with a stern face matching the man. He wore a dark purple suit and carried a matching cane. The girl to the right had silvery white hair, slightly below her shoulder. Unlike the other two figures, she had a soft smile. Like the boy, she word a dark purple gown, carrying a book in her gloved hands. "The man in the middle is my grandfather, Validar, who has long since passed. However, next to him are the younger versions of Lord and Lady Grimm. Elsewhere in the castle, there are more detailed paintings of Father and Aunt Reflet, but for the route we're taking, this is the only one you will see. You won't see Father here, other than in the art, being that he is away currently, but this is just the appetizer of what Aunt Reflet looks like. I think she is far more beautiful than she was before, gained from the sophistication and poise that comes with age and experience." The girl giggled, cocking her head to the brunet. "Sir Luna. Is this perhaps the woman you saw on the second floor balcony?"

Taking a few steps closer, he nodded his head in confirmation. "I believe so, yes, although, she is much more refined now, compared to when this painting was made."

"Yes, I agree. Now then, I believe we dallied enough. It's almost six-thirty, and dinner is at seven. I will try to get you half an hour more to freshen up, so, let us be on our way!" With that, the petite, pink haired girl pulled the blonde forward, forcing the men to follow from behind.

ooo

"What do you think of all this, milord?" As soon as they left the hall, they climbed a staircase, going to the right wing of the castle. Once they found their rooms, Morgan bid them farewell, reminding the trio that Inigo would be escorting them to dinner.

"They are all friendly, at least the people we met. I can understand the calm and caring attitude that the Plegians have."

"That is true, milord, but something still feels...off."

"Really? Like what?" The cobalt had just removed his clergy coat and traveling attire, now putting on and buttoning a fresh shirt. A blue vest and overcoat would be added before they left the room. Luna on the other hand kept his traveling attire on, although he did remove the clergy coat as well.

"Well, for starters, how did Inigo send word to the castle so quickly? He had less than two hours, but it took at least that to get here by carriage."

"Maybe he galloped here by horse?"

"That still does not explain the trip back."

"I don't know what to say then, Luna. We can try figure it our later. What else worries you?"

"I can maybe guess that they are only being kind, thinking of our wariness by having our sleeping arrangements together, so I will let that pass; but, why did we take such a long route here? I believe, if we went up the grand staircase, we would be here in half the time."

"Lissa did wish to have a tour though, which they gave." The cobalt looked in a mirror, brushing his hair.

"It still seems too planned, too organized." The knight snatched up the brush, being that his lord was making no leeway with taming his locks.

"I think you're over thinking this."

"…Then explain to me, milord, why the painting we just saw, the family portrait, was made at least a millennia ago."

"A millennia? You jest, Luna."

"I do not jest, milord." The knight places the brush down, looks in the mirror briefly, and sweeps a few specks of dust off his armor. "The painting is touched up, for when I examined the work, slight differences in the brush strokes and the color of the paint could be ascertained. Of course, most would need a magnifier to see, but at the very least, the painting was not made recently."

"If that is the case, you think the family is…?"

"Yes. Not only the household, but several in town as well."

"Are they malicious?"

"I do not think so." Many of Luna's previous lords would not care if the vampires were "good" or "bad;" they only equated them with being "dead" or "alive."

"Then we shall wait and see. If they do nothing, we will leave it at that. However, before we leave, if they do not bring such information forward, I will need to have a discussion with Lady Grimm."

"As you will, milord." As the knight thought, Chrom would let them be. In his earlier days, he might have tried to rebel, but after years of experience, allowing those who peacefully coexist with the humans was fine for the time being. Let them enjoy their blissful moments, he would return one day to eradicate them. What was a century or two?

"Luna?" The brunet hummed. "…I've been meaning to ask... However, this has nothing to do with the current situation, just so we're clear. I know you can straighten your clothes in the mirror but since you can't see yourself, what do you do about your hair?"

"Well… That is out of the blue, milord. However, to answer your question, I personally try to keep it low maintenance, but, I also hope my comrades would say something if my hair is that out of place."

"...I suppose that is wise enough."

ooo

"How are dinner preparations, Liv?"

"Well, Reflet, everything is coming together."

"And Henry, how are Tharja's preparations?"

"The weather spells will be ready by midnight, if not sooner."

"Aunty, are you certain it will come out tonight?"

"Of course, Morgan. The vagrant has been doing so every two weeks on the dot for two months. Anyway, it's a new moon. If I were them, this is when I would commit my crimes." The platinum swirled her wine glass, taking a sip of the content.

"Also, Morgy, the crows are feeling the blood lust. Something will occur tonight."

"D-do you think we'll have trouble with the church officials, Aunt Reflet?"

"I doubt it, Noire. They might mettle a little, but we'll keep things in control."

"Are they still being surveyed?"

"Nyahaha! Of course! Little Lissa is by herself changing, while Chromy and Lulu are chatting, most likely about us."

"As to be expected." Lady Grimm shrugged, standing. Although the front of the white dress stopped halfway up her thigh, the fabric flowed behind her, almost reaching the floor. "It is almost seven-thirty. We should start preparing."

"Of course, Reflet. I'll coordinate while you get ready."

"Thank you, Henry. I will see you all shortly." With that, Lady Grimm's family left her reading room. The maids were already waiting to dress and primp her for the night's dinner, but a few more seconds to herself couldn't hurt anybody. As she spun the crimson content in her glass, she looked out to her city, her brother's city, their city, their family's city, seeing the bright evening lights below. She could not, nor would she allow this behavior to continue! It had been going on for far too long!

Tipping the remaining contents, she finished the glass in two gulps. Licking her lips, she passed the glass to a maid, preparing herself to be dressed. Although she usually hated pomp, she didn't quite mind being gussied up tonight, after all, it had been years since she'd seen Frederick, and my how fine he became.


End file.
